The 156 annual hunger games
by BenBurton
Summary: "Come on Stella get some rest reaping is tomorrow". "Ok Mum, Do you have my dress ready?" "Yes dear now time to sleep".


"Come on Stella get some rest reaping is tomorrow". "Ok Mum, Do you have my dress ready?" "Yes dear now time to sleep".

"C'mon Ben you ready for the reaping". "Yep can't wait to volunteer and bring pride to my district". "C'mon then get some rest you'll need it for the trip to the capitol" "K night Mum".

Stella's P.O.V:

My alarm clock screams in my ear as I wake up at 9:25am and sluggishly get out of bed and drag myself off to the bathroom, I turn on the bath tap to warm relaxation. I try to relax in the soothing bath but,I can't; the reaping is today, I can't stop thinking what I will do if I get picked as the girl tribute, I've never focused on my training and worst of all I'm scared of dying. When I pull myself out of the bath and slowly pat myself dry and drag myself back to my room. When I enter my room I see that my butler has laid out my favourite dress, makeup, mascara and lipstick. Then I get dressed in my beautiful, dress with a purple background and white stripes on the left side. I put on my pale make up, red lipstick and purple mascara. When I enter the kitchen i see that my butler has cooked my favourite dish, omelette. As i eat my my omelette i savour every last bite as it could be my last. And by the time I start dragging myself to the town center it's 11:30am, I need to be there by 12:00pm. On my way 7 12 year olds come running to me and give me a big hug and start sobbing and saying i don't want to be picked to represent our district I'm to scared to die. I tell them that they won't be picked and they all say "we hope you don't get picked either I get in line and wait about 3 minutes before I'm at the front then the guard there takes my arm and injects it with something which i still don't know what it is even though i have been injected with for the past 5 years. I head towards the 17 year old girls in get in a spot waiting for Natalie Dodd to come onto the stage.

Ben:

Ben woke at 10:00am and had a shower, shook himself dry, and then got dressed in his best leather clothes ready for the reaping. He left home at 11:00am trying to be one of the first there. But like always Kids were there from 9:00am getting first pick of places. He jumps in line and only has to wait 20 seconds before the guard grabs his arm and injects him with a tracker which is really uncomfortable and annoying. Ben get in a stance of attention waiting for Natalie Dodd to come to the stage and pick the boy who he will volunteer for. He need this, this is his last year, his last chance.

3rd Person P.O.V:

At 12:05 Natalie comes out and moves towards the microphone and this year she looks even worse than last year way too much makeup and eyelash and a massive wig of all colours. 'It disgusts me almost to point of spewing' thought Stella as Natalie walked towards the microphone. When she gets to the mic she talks about why everyone is gathered here and how the Capitol is so generous, to only take 1 boy and 1 girl a year and putting them into an arena and 1 survives and returns home to their family and gets bathed in riches and blah blah blah.

As always she says Ladies first and walks over to the girls bowl and picks one out and come over to the mic and opens the envelope and reads out "Stella Slomp".

Stella was so shocked that she out 2,000 something girls she was chosen to represent District 1 in the Hunger Games. Then Natalie Asked "Any volunteers". No one says anything and then when she gets to the top of the stairs Natalie says a round of applause for our girl tribute. Then everyone claps madly and some whistled in appreciation.

"Now for the Boys". Says Natalie. As she walks over to the Boys bowl Ben gets ready to Volunteer. She pulls out a slip and walks back to the mic and opens it and reads "Noah Toole". Ben Shouts I volunteer and then he walks up to the stage and claims his spot beside Stella. Natalie says "And a round of applause for district 1's tributes. And everyone claps wildly.

Then they get taken into the District hall. Then they go into the chat rooms where they get to say goodbye.

Stella's Mum came in to wish her luck in the games and to never give up. They were crying lots and Stella's Mum couldn't stop crying and repeating "Never give up Stella never give up".

And then the guards came in and dragged Stella's Mum out as she was crying so much.

Ben's Mum came in and said to him "Kill them all, make them suffer, win the games and bring pride to your district. C'mon you've been trained hard for the last 14 years you need to win this. "Kill them all" Ben's Mum said as she left the room.

Then Stella and Ben are put onto the train to travel to the Capitol and prepare for the games. They were treated like Gods in the train heading to the Capitol. The comforts that the train holds are extravagant and something neither have ever seen before.


End file.
